lyrinefandomcom-20200213-history
Corpsewalker
What, exactly is a Corpsewalker? It isn’t defined by race, or by gender, or even by the status of the character’s life. A Corpsewalker is someone who believes in life after life, life after death, and necromantic unlife. A Corpsewalker is the foundation for the creation of the Dur’Kazakghzat and the tools of the Mother Necromancer. A Corpsewalker is a figure in the blood-soaked battlefield littered with corpses, dragging her cart behind her and bending down to find those soldiers not yet succumbed to the darkness. A Corpsewalker is both the savior and the one to damn the soul. Corpsewalkers are the ones to comb the battlefield for dying soldiers and, before they are dead, stabilize them so the Mother Necromancer and her assistants can sew them back together in odd and interesting ways, making Dur’Kazakghzat. Corpsewalkers do not carry weapons, but instead rely on their own ingenuity to defend themselves. However, many Corpsewalkers avoid combat at all and rely on their stealth and hiding skills as well as minor illusions to remove themselves from the possibility of combat. Role: The role of a Corpsewalker in a party is fairly simple: to be stealthy, whether through magic or through pure skill. Alignment: Depends on the sanity of the character. Hit Die: 1D6 Starting Wealth: 4d6 x 10 Class Skills: Disable Device, Disguise, Escape Artist, Knowledge Local, Perception, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, Survival Skill ranks per level: 7 + Dex modifier Class Features: 3 spells per day per level: choose 5 to begin with and then 2 new to learn per level. * Mending http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/m/mending * Stabilize http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/stabilize * Ant Haul http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/a/ant-haul * Blend http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/b/blend-with-surroundings * Diagnose Disease http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/diagnose-disease * Haunted Fey Aspect http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/h/haunted-fey-aspect * Arcane Mark http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/a/arcane-mark * Keep Watch http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/k/keep-watch * Blurred Movement http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/b/blurred-movement * Darting Duplicate http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/darting-duplicate * Illusion of Calm http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/i/illusion-of-calm * Restore Corpse http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/r/restore-corpse * Sculpt Corpse http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/sculpt-corpse * Dancing Lantern http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/dancing-lantern * Endothermic Touch http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/e/endothermic-touch * Expeditious Retreat http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/e/expeditious-retreat * Mirror Strike http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/m/mirror-strike * Boneshape http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/woodShape.htm Handyman: Once per day per level, the Corpsewalker may create an improvised weapon from the materials surrounding him. Any materials will do. Those improvised weapons will be treated with the stats of a normal weapon unless the material is extraordinary, in which case exceptions can be made. Weapon Proficiency: '''Corpsewalkers are proficient with all armor, all shields, and all improvised weapons. '''Hide in Plain Sight: '''The Corpsewalker may use Stealth to hide even when being observed. As long as he is within 10 feet of dim light (his own shadow doesn't count), he can hide without anything to actually hide behind. (Alternate) '''Dead Mindscape: Whenever any mind-altering magic is cast on the Corpsewalker or any conditions affecting the mind are inflicted, the effects of any and all conditions are either reflected back on the caster with the http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/m/mental-block effect or the condition is simply nullified, unable to affect the deadened mind of the Corpsewalker. Whatever lurks inside their heads is dark and terrifying and powerful. Replaces Hide in Plain Sight and Unshakable. (Alternate) '''Combat Dodge: '''http://www.d20pfsrd.com/feats/combat-feats/dodge-combat---final Replaces Hide in Plain Sight. '''Evasion: '''http://www.d20pfsrd.com/classes/core-classes/rogue#TOC-Evasion-Ex- '''Unshakable: '''The Corpsewalker adds their class level to the DC of any attempt to Intimidate them. '''Blind Spot: '''The Corpsewalker is so skilled at stealth, they can use the Stealth skill to hide from creatures with unusual senses that normally automatically detect creatures. This includes senses such as blindsense,blindsight, lifesense, scent, or tremorsense. For each such ability that the creature possesses, if the Corpsewalker is not bypassing the sense in another way—such as the negate aroma spell for scent or flying for tremorsense—the creature gains a stacking +20 circumstance bonus on all Perception checks to notice the Corpsewalker, rather than automatically noticing the Corpsewalker. Category:Homebrew Racial Classes